Mayday!
by MadDog90
Summary: A nice crisp fall day nearly 41 years after 9/11 a plane has been hijacked our only hope is that someone will save the plane or crash trying.
1. Preloge

It all started out as a normal day in the life of a pilot I went to the airport was waiting for my flight home. While I was waiting in the next airport I met up with a passenger and her son. The son asked about some planes and what they were. With all this idle chit-chat the plane finally arrived at the gate from this moment forward my life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 1

As I got to my seat over the wing I nestled into the soft leathery seat, the captain turned on the fasten seatbelt sign and we began to push-back from the gate. After a brief pause the two IAE engines began to whine and then purr. Flaps were adjusted and we began to taxi. To this day I still can't get over the sound of those engines. After a while we lined up on the runway the engines roared to full thrust, all 56,000 pounds. As a child my father said that all planes take-off within 30 seconds after the throttle was at full. From that point on I counted and sure enough we were in the air before 30 seconds time. I always love to look at all of the things that surround me in this wonderful world, so I thought. When we reached 34,000 feet the captain turned off the fasten seatbelt sign. We were in route from Washington D.C direct to Atlanta.


	3. Chapter 2

While we were being served our inflight meal a peculiar sight caught my eye. A group of people who I assumed were from Africa or Asia. They put on some twine around their wrist like a bracelet. This seem odd because it was like a mirror image of the movie Flight 93, the documentary about the people on-board United flight 93 during the September 11 attacks. As if on cue one of them lunged at the flight attendant and demanded he speak with the Captain. So the flight attendant requested that she speak with the captain. The captain obliged and opened the cockpit door. Within milliseconds of the door opening the man was in the cockpit. He incapacitated the captain and killed the first officer and put them in the first class cabin. He then shut the door and turned the plane sharply back to Washington. We knew that we must do everything possible to prevent another tragedy like 9/11 46 years ago. I had all of the passengers gather at the back. I informed them that I was a licensed pilot and worked for the airline. All I needed was to be able to gain access to the cockpit and I can land it. After deliberation we knew what must be done.


	4. Chapter 3

I was last to call my family about the news and not to tell anyone because we are going to take over. We knocked out the guards and know it was only the hijacker standing in our way. Thankfully I know my way around a MD-90. There are panels that can be pulled off as an exit, and the crew can crawl out. The only problem was I needed to dislodge the pins holding the panel in place. Credit cards work perfectly to dislodge the pins, after about a minute the pins made a quiet click. All we had to do was wait to make sure the hijacker did not suspect anything. I needed something that could cause bodily harm. Again my handy dandy discover card could be used as a knife if moved in the right angle and spot on the victim. I marched to the cockpit door I paused, what was I thinking. I mean really what the hell am I doing trying to regain control after the plane has been hijacked. But I didn't give up, and I will never give up. With a sudden burst of strength, I drop kicked the panel with such force it hit the hijacker in the back of the head leaving him unconscious and bloody. I mustered the remaining bit of strength and moved him out of the cockpit and put the panel back in place. Before I shut the panel I told the rest of the people on board to tie him up with their shoelaces to a seat in the back. With that said I sealed the door and contacted ATC requesting an immediate nationwide no-fly zone because there may be other flights planning to be hijacked.


	5. Chapter 4

Since the aircraft is fueled to capacity for this flight I have to be a little creative with my route. We circled over Chesapeake Bay 8,000 feet above the ground going almost 270 knots. After about 2 hours of circling the plane was light enough to land. I contacted Reagan Tower requesting full stop landing with lights and colors waiting on the tarmac. All air traffic nationwide was landed on the ground and we were the only plane in the sky. I lowered the power to 200 knots and lowered the flaps 5 degrees. I lined up with the runway and lowered the landing gear. After slowing to 145 knots I lowered the flaps to 30 degrees. I disengaged autopilot and flew the plane manually. I told the passengers to sit down and buckle up. At 50 feet I reduced power to idle flared the nose when the rear wheels hit the runway. The nose began to lower and I raised the speed brakes reversed thrust and had the brakes at full. As the plane grounded to a halt I shut down the engines turned on the APU and opened the cockpit window. As I signaled the emergency crew in I felt a major sense of accomplishment. I saved the lives of so many and likely a national landmark. The portable stair vehicle lifted the stairs into place and opened the door. As custom I was the last one out. I carried the lifeless bodies of the First Officer, Captain, and Flight Attendant out to the ambulance. As for the hijackers Homeland Security took them away for autopsy.


	6. Chapter 5

After I left the plane we were screened for any health issues and released. I called my kids and family, told them that everything was going to be alright I landed the plane safely. For the next year I was on or in T.V shows, in documentaries, ribbon cuttings, and national meetings involving America's Top figures.


	7. Chapter 6

Before I could return to my normal life I heard the shocking news American Airlines Flight 9164 was hijacked and crashed into the ground. I remembered the little boy who was in the same terminal as me and I remembered the flight number on the board. American Airlines Flight 9164. Oh how I wished I were in his shoes and he was in mine. He still had a full life ahead of him as mine was winding down. 47 years old I am and a little 6 year old was taken instead. I achieved my dream it should have been me so that little boy could find and pursue his dream. I finally get back home and screamed and cried and I wonder what that boy did to deserve that grim fate. I call my corporate offices and request we have an aircraft painted in honor of the boy. As it turns out the boys name is Matthew Hayward and was suffering from stage 2 brain cancer. I wondered why such illnesses exist, why people want to hurt people and countries. It gets to me so bad I just got in my car and drove and drove and drove. I was almost to Texas when I turned back.


End file.
